


ten years from now

by shoutowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Rated T for "bad words"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutowo/pseuds/shoutowo
Summary: Tobio needs advice on how to date one Hinata Shouyou. Tanaka gives it to him.





	ten years from now

**Author's Note:**

> in typical me fashion, i first wrote this months ago and impulsively rewrote and finished the entire thing in a few hours and now we posting w/o reading it over haha cool cool cool

Tobio isn’t sure what the bigger rarity is: that he is not practicing volleyball on a Saturday morning, or that he’s in front of Tanaka’s house on a Saturday morning. 

He rises with the sun as usual, fully intending on going on his jog, returning home, and watching matches until lunch. Instead, he wakes up to a barrage of messages from one Hinata Shouyou retelling to him the adventures of him and Natsu trying to sneak an injured stray kitten they found while playing volleyball in their backyard. The messages are so very _Hinata_ that even at seven in the morning he’s reminded of the fact that this is the boy he’s had an embarrassingly huge crush on for the better part of the year. 

Horrified, Tobio thinks that this is the boy he may even be in _love _ with. 

Which is probably why he ends up at Tanaka’s house in the first place. 

He’s been there several times over the past year, mostly right before games to watch matches together or impromptu studying sessions with the rest of the team, but this is the first time he’s gone over on his own. The last time was almost two months ago. 

This time he comes with a purpose unrelated to volleyball _or_ studying. Mostly. 

Tanaka opens the door with only a mild expression of surprise. He raises an eyebrow. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Good morning,” Tobio replies, because he isn’t rude. Truthfully, he wasn’t expecting anyone to actually _open_ the door. Did Tanaka usually wake up this early?

“You’re lucky I was even awake,” Tanaka says, answering the question. Tanaka opens the door wider. “Come inside already, dude. Unless you want to stare at the door a little longer.” He walks further into the house, giving just enough room for Tobio to come in. 

“Pardon the intrusion,” Tobio says as he steps in. He slips off his sneakers and makes his way into the living room. 

Tanaka walks into the kitchen area, and Tobio patiently listens to the sound of cupboard doors opening until he reemerges.

“We’re out of tea,” Tanaka says, “But I found this granola bar in the fridge.”

He throws it at Tobio, who catches it with ease. He murmurs a quiet thanks as Tanaka settles down on the floor across from him. 

“So, what’s up? You don’t usually come here, and I doubt you just want to play video games with me.”

Tobio nods. “I wanted to ask you for help with... something.” He winces at his own inability to do the whole... thoughts-to-words thing that everyone seemed to be good at but him. 

“With _something_, huh? Sounds serious,” Tanaka jokes, making air quotes around the words. He smirks. “If I was Tsukishima, I’d be making fun of you right now, you know. Luckily for you, I’m just the beloved senpai, so I’ll help you out with this _something_.” He thinks for a moment, and then adds on, “If it’s homework related though, you’re best off asking Ennoshita or Yachi.”

“It’s not,” Tobio says. “Homework related.”

Tanaka raises an eyebrow. “Okay...?”

Tobio coughs lightly. “It’s... people related.”

Tanaka makes a noise of understanding. “Now _that_ I can help with. Is this a general people problem, or a one-person people problem?” 

“Both,” Tobio says, and then backtracks. “Not really? I mean- I...” he huffs in frustration. It feels as though there’s a traffic jam in his throat, the words he wants to be said backlogged before he can say them. They come to him so easily during a match or practice, but outside of it... well. 

Tanaka leans over and places a hand on Tobio’s shoulder. “Deep breaths. We have time so don’t worry about it.”

“Okay.”

Tanaka nods. “Okay. Hit me.”

Tobio clenches his hands. “How can I get someone to like me?”

Both of Tanaka’s eyebrows shoot up. “Like you?” he repeats incredulously. He squints. “In what way? Wait, are people bullying you? Is that the people problem you’re having? Do I need to kick someone’s ass?”

Tobio frowns. “No... not that.”

Tanaka relaxes. He makes a gesture for Tobio to continue. He doesn’t. Tanaka rolls his eyes good-naturedly and prompts, “Do you want to elaborate on that?”

Tobio’s hands unclench and clench again. “Um, yes,” he says. “I want Hinata to like me.”

“I hate to break it to you like this,” Tanaka says, “but I think you guys are already, like, best friends.”

Tobio shakes his head. He knows that he and Hinata have grown close in the past year and a half, more than teammates, but probably less than best friends still. That title is probably for one of his middle school friends, or the setter from Nekoma. Or even Tanaka and Nishinoya. But that isn’t what he meant, so he doesn’t bother arguing back. 

“Not in that way,” Tobio responds. He feels his cheeks heat up as he continues. “I want to...” 

He makes a vague hand gesture.

Tanaka sighs. “Buddy, I’m going to be honest with you. I’ll have no idea what exactly you want unless you spell it out for me.” 

Tobio takes a deep breath. Honest. He can do that. “I want Hinata to be my boyfriend,” he says plainly. 

If there was water in his mouth, Tanaka would have surely spit it up in Tobio’s face by now. “You-?! Hinata?? I.” He pauses, shakes his head, and continues again. “So what you are telling me is, you want to date Hinata?”

“Yes,” Tobio says. Now that the words have started, they seem to flow together more cohesively than before.  
“I like Hinata, and he doesn’t like me back,” he explains to Tanaka. “In that way.”

“You want him to like you back,” Tanaka says.

Tobio nods in affirmation. His hands have long since become clammy where they are fisted into the material of his jogging shorts. 

“Are you sure he doesn’t?”

Tobio purses his lips. “Yes.”

“You’ve told him this?”

“I, no,” Tobio admits. “But I know.”

“O...kay. And you want my help how, exactly?”

Tobio tries not to think about how there must be wrinkles on his shorts by now. “I just. Since Tanaka-senpai is very cool, I thought there was something you knew. That I could do for Hinata. To make him...”

“Like you,” Tanaka finishes. 

Tobio nods silently. 

Tanaka hums thoughtfully. “You _do_ understand I’ve still never seriously dated anyone, right?”

Tobio wilts. The sentence sounds like the leadup to a rejection, which Tobio was mostly expecting in the first place, but it still leaves a sour taste of disappointment and dissatisfaction in his chest. “Sorry.”

Tanaka laughs. “And now you’re apologizing to me? What for?”

Tobio furrows his brow. “I don’t know.”

Tanaka laughs again. “Anyways, even though I haven’t dated anyone before, I am the coolest guy you know, right?”

“Yes.” Tobio blinks. He may not get a rejection after all. 

“Repeat it!”

“You are the coolest guy I know,” Tobio repeats. He watches the satisfied expression grow on Tanaka’s face. 

“Haha, now _that’s_ what I like to hear! I’m still kind of digesting the fact that you’re like, in love with Hinata. But I think I have some things that might help you out.”  
“Really?”

“Really, dude.”

Tobio nods minutely. “And... you don’t care?”

Tanaka looks at him curiously. “Care about what?”

“Um,” Tobio says. 

“Words are virtuous, Kageyama. Use them.”

Tobio doesn’t know what virtuous means. He’s surprised Tanaka knows the word, honestly. 

“That it’s a boy,” Tobio clarifies.

Tanaka winks like he’s divulging a secret to Tobio. “I’d be a hypocrite if I was.”

Tobio doesn’t know what hypocrite means either. 

-

Tobio had come to Tanaka’s house without many expectations, but among the ones he did have, it wasn’t that he would receive advice in the form of a class lecture. 

Tanaka sets him up in front of the short table in the living room with a pen and torn notebook paper, standing in front of him wearing 3D glasses that he’d removed the lenses of.

“To set the scene,” Tanaka explains when Tobio gives him a questioning look. “What you are about to hear,” Tanaka continues, “Is foolproof. It has seen no failures to this date, and if you follow it exactly, I swear to you that Hinata will be yours by the end of the week.”

Tobio nods slowly, not mentioning that it was Tanaka that told him that he’d never been in a relationship before in the first place. 

“Or, end of the month,” Tanaka amends. “Either way! Write neatly, Kageyama, because I won’t be repeating myself.”

Tobio nods again.

“Okay, first step. Talk to him more.”

Tobio frowns. “... That’s it?”

“That’s only the first thing, dude.”

That makes sense. “Oh. Talk about what?”

“I’m sure you can find something else. Common interests.”

Tobio frowns. “Like what?”

Tanaka hums. “Like, maybe a class you both are failing or something. And stop talking about volleyball with him all the time! I know the only thing bouncing around in your head is volleyball, but take a step back sometimes, yeah? Talk about, I don’t know, his hair or something.”

“I thought you said to talk about common interests.”

Tanaka shakes his head. “Yes, but if all you do is talk about _volleyball_, what makes you any different than anyone else on the team?”

Tobio makes an agreeing noise. _Don’t talk about volleyball_, he writes. “What about during practice?”

Tanaka waves a hand. “That’s fine. And... oh! Compliment him, too!”

Tobio grimaces.

Tanaka rolls his eyes. “Don’t make that face! And don't make it a compliment about volleyball. Literally anything else will work. Just make him feel special about himself.”

“He’s already Karasuno’s decoy,” Tobio says gravely. “If I compliment himself too much he’ll get egotistical.”

Tanaka scoffs. “I don’t want to hear that from someone who was once called King of the Court.”

Tobio has long since gotten over the pain of his match in middle school and the taunting nickname that came with it, but hearing it out loud still makes him frown. “Fine,” he grumbles.

“What else, what else... maybe sit with him at lunch. Spend time with him, you know? Or ask him to join you if you don’t want to leave your friends hanging.”

“I’ll go to him,” Tobio says. _Be nice during lunch_, he writes down.

Tanaka eyes him suspiciously. “You’re friends won’t mind, then?”

Tobio stays silent. 

“...Kageyama, do you have friends?”

“I sit alone at lunch.”

Tanaka looks at him with devastation in his eyes. “Oh, Kageyama...”

Tobio ignores him. “What next?”

Tobio isn’t sure how much time passes with Tanaka giving tips and Tobio writing them down dutifully. By the time he leaves Tanaka’s house, the sweat on his body from his morning run had all but dried off and has left him smelling less than pleasant. In his hand is the comprehensive list of all the compiled advice that Tanaka had given him. 

_Smell nice._

_Smile like Suga-san._

_Be positive._

_Be friendly with the people that Hinata is friendly with._

_Use emojis when you text to show interest. _

_Wish him good morning and good night._

It doesn’t look too bad, really. Some things should have, admittedly, been obvious to him, but the fact that it _wasn’t_ just proves to him exactly why Hinata would never say yes to him if Tobio ever did decide to do something about his... feelings. 

His phone buzzes then, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

**Hinata ^~^**: Heyo, you busy today? I found a cool empty place we can practice if u wanna

No volleyball outside of practice, Tobio reminds himself. 

**Kageyama**: im busy

He shuts his phone off and shoves it into his pocket, ignoring the reply message he gets. On the way home, Tobio stops to buy a meat bun from Coach Ukai’s store because he has yet to eat a proper breakfast aside from the granola bar. The warm pork and soft bread tastes like progress. 

-

Tobio doesn’t remember how he spends the rest of the day, only that he awakes the next morning with a rush of excitement that he hasn’t felt outside of volleyball practices in years. He had taped up the list he created at Tanaka’s house the day before, and today is the day he will finally put each thing into action. 

The first thing, to text Hinata good morning. 

**Kageyama**: it’s morning

Perfect. 

**Hinata ^~^**: ????  
**Hinata ^~^**: Morning??? i guess  
**Hinata ^~^**: Do u need something

**Kageyama**: no

**Hinata ^~^**: Did u want to go to that practice place I talked about yesterday

**Kageyama**: no

He puts his phone away after that, and has to bite his cheek to stop himself from getting too happy. He has a lot to do today in order to follow Tanaka’s advice. Tanaka had told him to follow the advice exactly, and Tobio isn’t planning on straying from them. 

He needs to acquire materials. 

The corner store will work well enough, he decides. The owner is asleep at the counter when Tobio walks in which is... fine, he supposes. There aren’t any petty robbers in the area that Tobio knows of. 

It’s in the hygiene aisle that he finds what he’s looking for. 

Tanaka had said to smell nice. 

Tobio typically makes it a habit to buy unscented deodorant, but is that nice smelling? Tobio eyes the cologne. Maybe something more is needed. He takes several of the cologne bottle, and also takes several packs of mint gum and scented mouthwash for good measure. 

On his way out, Tobio leaves several bills on the counter and ginergly places it underneath the old man’s hand. 

-

The second step will require a bit more work, Tobio realizes once he’s back home. Smiling. 

Tobio had grimaced when Tanaka first relayed this bit to him. 

“Do exactly the opposite of that,” Tanaka had told him, only causing his face to twist up more. 

Now though, is a new day, and Tobio is ready to face the issue with newfound determination. 

Tobio isn’t quite so sure why it’s so hard for him to smile, why it’s so difficult for him to move the appropriate muscles on his face. It comes so naturally to the rest of the world, but in Hinata’s case that is especially so. Hinata, who gave his smiles away before anyone even said anything deserving of them. 

Worse than that, he’s already _tried_ to smile like Sugawara before. During their match with Seijoh, he had channeled all of the reassuring energy he could muster and smiled at his teammates just like the other setter would do if he was in the same situation, only to be met with the team’s disgruntled faces and Hinata’s frightened expression. 

He needs something to reference if he wants to perfect Sugawara’s smile. 

On his phone, he has exactly two hundred and thirty six photos. Of them, he has taken exactly one of them: a picture of a bright orange tabby cat he spotted during one of his jogs. The other two hundred and thirty five were all taken by Hinata, who had deemed it his personal responsibility to fill up Tobio’s phone storage with unflattering selfies and pictures of the rest of the team. 

Tobio had been meaning to delete the majority of them, but now, he’s glad for his past self’s laziness. He pulls up one of the photos of Sugawara and Hinata, their faces pressed together and close to the screen. Both of them are smiling brightly and holding up a peace sign at the camera. 

It’s a good picture of Hinata, Tobio thinks. His smile is lopsided just slightly in a way that makes Tobio’s chest squeeze, so one side reveals more teeth and gum than the other, and the force of the smile makes his eyes close and cheeks dimple and— 

Tobio can explore the intricacies of Hinata’s smile at a later date. Right now he has a job to do. 

He props up the phone in front of his mirror, the photo now zoomed in to show only Sugawara, and sits down in front of it. 

_Smile like Suga._ Sugawara smiles... wide?

Tobio does his best to emulate it, stretching his mouth to the best of his ability. He stops immediately. If that’s what he looks like when he tries to smile... no wonder it had left Hinata quivering. 

He tries again, this time making sure to upturn the corners of his lips. He thinks of things that would make him even want to smile: volleyballs, when his hands and arms hurt after a hard match, _winning_ a hard match, mastering a new quick, Hinata being able to hit one of his quicks, Hinata on the court next to him, walking home with Hinata after a practice runs late—

It still looks like he’s trying painfully hard to force this expression on his face, but infinitely times better. Despite the stiff movement of his mouth, the genuine joy in his chest more or less translates into his expression. 

He thinks. 

Hinata had informed him once, many, many weeks ago, that when Tobio isn’t actively trying to smile, he can. And that the smiles are... cute, was the word Hinata had used. He had said something else too, but Tobio had stopped listening after the “Kageyama-kun has pretty cute smiles, right guys?”

It’s fine, though. Tobio’s sure nothing more important could have been said. 

-

The last thing, if anything, that Tobio should prepare for, is the texting. 

He doesn’t quite understand the point of them, when he could very well explain what he wants through words. Although, Tobio relents, he is not very good with his words either, so maybe using emojis will actually be of some benefit to him.

.  
.  
.

On second thought, maybe not. There were just... too _many_. He doesn’t even know what would be appropriate, and when. Did people actually use all of these? Tobio stares at them dubiously. What exactly was the purpose of an emoji of a koala head? When would that _ever_ be used in casual conversation?

Maybe, Tobio wonders, that that was why he had never been great at casual conversations in the first place. He spends the next hour reviewing each emoji, and the next two after that trying to think of volleyball code words he can associate with them. 

Once he’s done, he eyes the clock. It’s still only nearing nine p.m, but Tobio figures he might as well go to bed now. 

Tomorrow is a big day after all. Today was the first day he enacts the plan, but tomorrow will be the first time he can do it in-person with Hinata near him. He needs his rest. 

**Kageyama**: night

**Hinata ^~^**: You know what i’m just not gonna question it anymore  
**Hinata ^~^**: Good night

Come Monday morning, not only does he remember to send Hinata a good morning text, but Tobio also wins the race to the gymnasium, so he’d say he’s already off to a pretty good start. 

Practice is fun, exhilarating, and Tobio only gets distracted by Hinata once. It’s hard to get distracted when they’re _actually_ playing matches, because Hinata and volleyball become one and the same, and all Tobio can see is his desire to stand at the top. Unlike in middle school, this time he wants it to be with his team by his side. 

Tanaka pulls him aside just as Coach Ukai tells them to pack it up and get to class. 

“So,” he says conspiratorially. “How’s everything going? With....” he leans in closer. “Your guy?”

Tobio flushes at the insinuation of calling Hinata his by any means. “We texted this weekend,” he reports. 

Tanaka smiles and slaps him on the back. Tobio silently rewards himself for not wincing. “Atta boy!”

“Tanaka! Hurry up!” Nishinoya shouts. 

“Coming!” Tanaka hollers back and then to Tobio, “You got this, dude! You’re already doing great! Just keep in mind what I told you, okay?” 

Tobio nods, watching Tanaka’s receding form. He’s got this. 

\- 

Before classes start, the last thing Tobio needs to do, is use the good-smelling things he’s bought. He’s already rinsed out his mouth several times. He picks up the cologne. He has no idea how much to put on himself so he just... sprays it everywhere.

If he gets strange looks from everyone he walks by, he doesn’t notice.

-

Lunchtime rolls around quickly, mainly because Tobio is able to take a nap through morning lessons by propping his head up on his hands to make it look like he’s intensely staring at his notes for four hours. This day seems to have only good things in store for him. 

He plans to take care of two of Tanaka’s requirements at once with his next moves: Being positive, and being friends with the people that Hinata is friends with. 

As per usual, the moment lunchtime is officially called Hinata is already bouncing out of his seat to go join the group of boys that had formed in the back corner of the room, 

Tobio makes his way over, purposefully walking a bit slower than he usually would to prepare himself. Already, Hinata is engaged in conversation with his classmates, laughing through his words as he recounts a memory Tobio does not recognize. 

He coughs once to try and gain Hinata’s attention. And then coughs again when Hinata doesn’t notice. 

Hinata stops talking and turns to look at him. “Kageyama-kun? Are you okay? What are you doing here?” He takes a deep inhale and chokes a little. Tobio doesn’t know why he does that. 

Overall, Tobio thinks he looks surprised, but not uninviting, so Tobio takes it as his cue to continue. 

“Can I sit here?” he asks. With some level of embarrassment, he realizes that there is no place for him to sit. He ends up vaguely gesturing the area next to Hinata. 

Hinata’s confused face immediately morphs into that of annoyance. “You have a perfectly good seat over there, so if you think I’m going to move just for you—“

“No!”

Hinata startles. 

Tobio bites back the harsh retort on the tip of his tongue. He has to be positive. Which means he can’t be mean. “I meant,” he says, “that I wanted to sit here...”

With you, he thinks. 

“With everyone,” he says. 

Hinata’s mouth falls open into an ‘o’ shape. “Oh! Um. You can sit...” He pushes his own chair closer to the wall and shifts so half of his butt is hanging off of it. It creates just enough wiggle room for maybe a fourth of Tobio to be able to sit on the chair with him. 

Tobio eyes the empty space, then at the wary gazes of his classmates— Hinata’s friends. 

They probably don’t want him to sit there. He knows this. But he has to be positive. He has to be their friend as well. 

He looks at their awkward faces once more, and then at Hinata’s expression. Hinata... doesn’t look completely weirded out, to Tobio’s surprise. If Tobio didn’t know any better, he’d say he looked kind of... awed?

Tobio clears his thoughts. “Ah, um... okay.”

He takes the seat, more on Hinata than on the seat, and he’s holding himself precariously so he doesn’t fall off the seat by accident. Tobio is sure the blush is high on his face. 

He tries to show his appreciation by smiling. 

Hinata looks at him weirdly. His friends look on with a look of fear. 

Tobio is probably doing it wrong. He stops smiling. 

Hinata makes a motion towards the area in front of Tobio. “Do you have any food with you?”

Tobio forgot he had planned to buy some bread before coming to talk to Hinata. Shit. “I, um, I was planning on eating after practice.”

Hinata frowns. “And then what? You’ll pass out in the middle of practice?” He takes some of his own food and hands it to Kageyama. “Eat that,” he says, and leaves no room for argument. 

With that, Hinata continues to converse with everyone. Tobio does his best to include himself, not just chewing mindlessly but also looking at people when they were talking. He doesn’t talk, in the end, but that’s fine. He has time to work up to it. 

When the bell finally rings, Tobio leaps out of the cramped position and returns to his seat without another word.

-

After practice, Hinata is the one to text him first. Which was the usual occurrence, but Tobio was doing his best to change that. 

**Hinata ^~^**: KAGEYAMAAA

**Kageyama**: what 

**Hinata ^~^**: Been thinking about some things

Compliment him, Tobio.

**Kageyama**: good job

**Hinata ^~^**: RUDE

Tobio stares at the message. This was not going as planned. He resorts to what he knows. 

**Kageyama**: fuck you

**Hinata ^~^**: Fuck YOU

**Kageyama**: shut the fuck up

**Hinata ^~^**: ...  
**Hinata ^~^**: Anywaysssss  
**Hinata ^~^**: I didn't text you for no reason  
**Hinata ^~^**: Just wanted to ask what was up with you today

**Kageyama**: what do you mean

**Hinata ^~^**: Do you really think you were acting ur normal self today

**Kageyama**: fuck you

**Hinata ^~^**: Im serious!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Hinata ^~^**: Don’t tell me you didn’t notice it yourself  
**Hinata ^~^**: Ur always like D:<<<<<  
**Hinata ^~^**: But today you were more  
**Hinata ^~^**: |:<<<  
**Hinata ^~^**: AND  
**Hinata ^~^**: You never want to sit with me during lunch  
**Hinata ^~^**: But today you DID  
**Hinata ^~^**: You call that acting like your normal self???

Tobio feels a flash of insecurity run down his spine. His phone buzzes with another message from Hinata.

**Hinata ^~^**: Did u get sick or something

**Kageyama**: no 

**Hinata ^~^**: Hmmmmm  
**Hinata ^~^**: If you say so  
**Hinata ^~^**: You’re definitely not allowed to get sick  
**Hinata ^~^**: I’ll kick your ass if you do!!!!

**Kageyama**: i won’t sit with you tomorrow  
**Kageyama**: if you don't want me to

The response is immediate. 

**Hinata ^~^**:  
**Hinata ^~^**: I didn't mean you have to stop!!!!!  
**Hinata ^~^**: Just didn’t think you wanted to hang out with me outside of volleyball :p  
**Hinata ^~^**: If you really want to sit with me i wont say no

Is that what Hinata thought? No wonder he would never like Tobio back. Salvage the situation, he thinks to himself. 

**Kageyama**: i do

**Hinata ^~^**: You do?

Tobio pauses. Maybe Hinata didn’t understand his words? Most of the time, Tobio wonders if Hinata even has a brain, so he wouldn’t be surprised. 

**Kageyama**: i want to hang out with yououtside of volleyball

Before he can second guess himself, he follows up with an emoji of a volleyball and a red ‘x’ symbol. 

**Hinata ^~^**: LMFAOOOO since when did YOU use emojis  
**Hinata ^~^**: But me too!!! I wanna hang out with you!!

The words make Tobio’s cheeks feel hot. He sends a thumbs up emoji.

**Hinata ^~^**: HAHAHAHAH  
**Hinata ^~^**: Anyways i should probably go to bed  
**Hinata ^~^**: Do you think i could copy your english homework before homeroom tomorrow

Tobio pauses. They had English homework?

**Kageyama**: i didn't do the english homework  
**Kageyama**: good night

**Hinata ^~^**: Are you serious... we were reminded only like a hundred times

Tobio contemplates the pros and cons of blocking Hinata. 

**Hinata ^~^**: Oh well  
**Hinata ^~^**: We can work on it together after morning practice or something  
**Hinata ^~^**: See you tomorrow  
**Hinata ^~^**: Good night

-

They don’t end up finishing the homework, because neither of them know any English, and Tobio is too distracted by the way Hinata runs his hands through his hair and how he bites at his bottom lip when he’s frustrated to bother trying. 

\- 

Tobio has been doing everything according to plan, keeping up with the good morning and good night texts, smiling, the whole bit. He makes sure every part of him is doused in body spray and he keeps up with his hygiene routine flawlessly. 

But he notices it after a while, that Hinata starts to act _weird_. Kind of. 

There are more shifty glances his ways, a strange tenseness in Hinata that doesn’t suit him. 

Everything ends two weeks in to the plan. In the locker rooms, with everyone surrounding them. 

“Are you okay?” Tobio asks, and does his best to mask his worry with indifference. It comes out more awkward than anything else. 

Hinata stares fixedly at the empty space between them. 

“Are you moving away?” Hinata asks bluntly, head snapping up to finally look at Tobio properly. 

Someone chokes on their water. Tobio can’t be sure, but he would place bets that it is Tsukishima. Someone else holds back laughter. Tanaka, probably. 

“Am I what?”

Hinata flails his hands wildly. “Because... because you’ve been acting really weird lately!”

Tobio squints. “No I haven’t. And that doesn’t mean I’m moving, you dumbass.”

Hinata looks at him, disbelieving. “You can’t lie to me! Even Yamaguchi agrees! Right, Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi rubs his neck. “Um, I’d really rather not be bought into this,” he says. 

Suga smiles awkwardly. “Guys, we really should be getting to practice right now...”

He is dutifully ignored by both parties. 

“You became all weird and friendly and sitting with me at lunch! On anyone else I’d be like, okay, fine, this is a thing. But it’s _you_—“__

_ _“What’s _that_ supposed to mean—“_ _

_ _“—so it’s already ten billion times more weird!”_ _

_ _“I _told_ you I’d stop—“_ _

_ _Hinata barrels over him. “I don’t want you to! But that’s not the point. Because _then_ you started smelling so _weird_. Like, you usually smell weird. But that’s because you usually smell like volleyballs and volleyballs just smell weird, you know.”___ _

_ _ _ _“Literally, what the _fuck_—“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“But instead of volleyballs, you started smelling like you got a job at the mall where they have those free samples? And at first I was like, woah, since when did Kageyama have time to work? But then I thought, maybe you needed the money. But what would you need the money for? Unless you needed it for when you moved?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Does that even make _sense_?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Now, now,” Asahi says placatingly. “Hinata, maybe you should let Kageyama explain himself?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Daichi’s face is in his hands. Tobio feels as though he has never understood Daichi better than in this one moment. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata bites his lip before he continues to speak. “Or maybe you hate me or something? You never want to play outside of practice with me anymore. Don’t think I didn't notice. Do you not want to play volleyball with me anymore? Is that it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Why would I _sit with you_ if I didn’t want--”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“As a goodbye!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Never thought I’d hear the day _Kageyama_ didn’t want to play volleyball,” Nishinoya comments. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata’s eyes are shining and this... this is really too ridiculous, isn't it? “Then _why_, Kageyama? I know I’m dumb but I really can’t think of any other explanations and I’ve been thinking about this for days!” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio can’t take this anymore. “Why _else_, you fucking moron? I’m in love with you!” He shouts, momentarily forgetting the fact that the rest of the team is still very much present and still very much listening in on this. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees the third years begin to corral everyone out of the locker room. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata stares at him, cheeks gradually coloring. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio doesn’t know what he should do with his hands. “I did all that stuff,” he starts once the final team member exits the room and the door closes with a loud sound, “because I wanted to go out with you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That doesn’t explain the weird behavior,” Hinata says hesitantly. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes it does,” Tobio insists. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The body spray?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio’s face flushes red. “To smell nice.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sitting with me during lunch?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“To spend time with you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The texts? The emojis?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“To talk to you more. And to make me more... relatable.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Not playing volleyball with me?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio coughs. “I didn’t want to be just a teammate.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata exhales shakily. “I guess that does make sense. Kind of.” He swallows. “You couldn’t have just... asked me out on a date?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I didn’t think you would say yes,” Tobio tells Hinata honestly. His palms feel clammy and he kind of wishes he had his body spray on him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata raises his brows. He takes a deep breath and straightens his back. “I... I would have.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio freezes. “What?” he chokes out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata nods. “I definitely would have said yes. Super high chance. Like, a seven thousand and thirty-six percent chance I would have said yes.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _That’s a high percentage. Tobio’s throat feels dry. “So that means... you... about me...”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata bites his lip again, but a small humored smile peeks through. “All you had to do was ask, Bakageyama, instead of... whatever it was you were trying to do.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I was following advice. To make you like me,” Tobio says, and the sound is almost _petulant_. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Advice? What kind of advice is to marinate yourself in cheap body spray and scare off all my friends with your I-am-about-to-commit-murder expressions? Who would give you such terrible advice?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio feels the familiar surge of annoyance he feels whenever arguments start up with Hinata. “Tanaka-senpai did, so fuck off.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata registers the words. He opens his mouth to say something. Or so Tobio thinks. Instead, he starts to laugh which, _cute_, but not right now. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio frowns. “Fuck you. It was good advice.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I didn’t even say anything yet!” Hinata says in between giggles. “But that makes sense. I would probably go to Tanaka-senpai too.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio nods. “Exactly.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Although I think you might have misunderstood his advice if it was executed that badly.” He gasps. “Are you sure you don’t _just_ not know English, but also Japanese?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio scowls. “It worked, didn’t it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _At once, Hinata’s expression clears into something much more amused. “I don’t know Kageyama-kun.” He bats his eyelashes. “Did it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio growls and grabs Hinata by the collar. “If it didn’t work, just fucking _say so_! Stop making _fun of me_.” He yanks Hinata forward and leans down until their faces are inches apart, close enough that every one of Hinata’s exhales through his slightly parted lips fans over Tobio’s mouth like a blanket. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata searches his eyes for a moment, and breaks out into a wide grin. His expression, if Tobio judges it correctly, looks fond. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _In the next moment, Hinata’s eyes close and there is a pressure on Tobio’s lips that he wasn’t expecting and hands wrapped around his shoulders and._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Oh. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _They’re kissing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The hand in Hinata’s collar loosens a little out of surprise and it’s only Hinata’s own balancing ability on his tiptoes that keep their lips connected. Tobio has no idea what to do with his other hand. His eyes are still open and his lips aren’t moving and he doesn’t think Hinata really knows what he’s doing either. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The kiss isn’t great, compared to what Tobio knows about kisses which isn’t a lot, but Hinata expresses none of this when their lips finally part with a soft gasp. Instead, Hinata only whispers out an “Idiot. How could it have worked when I’ve been in love with you this whole time,” and then leans in to kiss him again._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The kiss is still, well, pretty bad. But it’s Hinata that’s kissing him, and although that doesn’t completely take Tobio’s mind away from my awkwardness of their hands and the feeling of their teeth colliding when they attempt to move, it does a pretty damn good job. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _-_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It’s been one day of officially dating Hinata and everything is the same. Except he’s dating Hinata. So everything is also different. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _The team finds out almost immediately after the Locker Room Incident, and Tobio also figures out that Hinata is more than fine with showing off his relationship whenever and however he can. Tobio isn’t sure how he feels about it yet, but he can tolerate it until he does. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Like right now, Hinata coming up to him just as practice ends and intertwining their fingers together as easy as breathing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Hey,” he says, tilting his chin up to send Tobio a smile which does _not_ make his heart beat uncomfortably, ”do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Natsu wants to meet my boyfriend, even though I told her it’s you, and she already thinks of you as her best friend or something. So.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“...Okay,” Tobio nods unsurely. He isn’t sure how he feels about being best friends with a child, but he feels flattered nonetheless. The two had somehow hit it off the few times Hinata had been forced to bring his younger sister to practice as a result of... extenuating circumstances. Or something. “You already told your family?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata waves his free hand. “Considering I talk about you a majority of the time to everyone I know, I think they saw this coming from miles away.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Even to your lunchtime friends?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“_Especially_ to them. Not recently though, since you started sitting with us. Which is all the better for me, really. Honestly, I think if Fukuzawa hears your name out of my mouth one more time, he’s going to punch me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh,” Tobio says lamely. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yeah, _oh_. I’m kind of embarrassed for you. There really must be a screw loose if it took you this long to realize it.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Out of reflex, Tobio’s hand comes down onto Hinata’s head and squeezes. “Shut the fuck up,” he growls. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ow, ow, ow! Let go! Never mind! This was a mistake! Let’s break up!” He shoves Tobio’s hand away and glares up playfully at him. “Is what I would say,” he continues, “if I didn’t already know I was signing up to date a brute.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Who’s a brute?!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata bursts out into laughter. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“People in love disgust me,” Tanaka tells Ennoshita seriously. He’s standing half a court away from Tobio and Hinata, making sure his voice just loud enough for Tobio to hear. Tobio feels his face grow warm. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Bold words for someone who helped us get together!” Hinata shouts back. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Ennoshita just laughs. “I’m sure you’ll find someone soon,” he says indulgently and pats Tanaka’s shoulders. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tanaka hums. “Working on it,” he says, and spares a look at Tobio to wink and stick his tongue out. Oh... huh._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Which reminds him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio turns to Hinata. “You can pack your stuff first. I have to do something.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Hinata follows his gaze and his eyes light up knowingly. “Yes sir,” he says with a mocking salute, and practically skips off to the lockers. The sight makes Tobio’s heart clench up in a way that is still painful, but also overwhelmingly _good_. Reality hasn’t quite sunk in for Tobio yet, the fact that _holy shit he is dating Hinata_, but he’s sure it will settle in his heart and brain with time. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio watches as Tanaka picks up a volleyball and throws it like a basketball into the basket with all the other ones. He lets out a cheer as it goes in. It’s when he goes to pick up another one that Tobio calls out to him. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Tanaka-senpai,” Tobio says, jogging up to him._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Kageyama. What’s up?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You don’t need a time machine,” he tells Tanaka. “You are very cool,” Tobio says awkwardly. “So you will be popular very quickly. I think. Less than ten years.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tanaka blinks, and then bursts out laughing when he finally realizes what Tobio is referring to, clutching the volleyball to his chest. “You _remember_ that?” He asks out between wheezing breaths. “Holy _shit_, I feel like you just unlocked one of my repressed memories, haha. What was that, like a year ago?” He rubs tears away from eyes. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio isn’t sure how to respond. It was a fond memory he had, if he’s being honest. The entire team, gathered around, trying to discuss why Tanaka wasn’t popular if he was so cool. They ended up deciding that he will be cool, but only in the future. Ten years from now, to be more exact. Tanaka had immediately set to work on building a time machine, much to Daichi’s chagrin and the rest of the team’s amusement. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I wasn’t making a joke,” Tobio feels the need to clarify._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tanaka smiles and shifts the volleyball into one palm, using his free hand to clasp Kageyama on the shoulder. “I know, Kags. Glad to hear you think so highly of me.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I hope things go well with E—“ he pauses at Tanaka’s slight panicked expression. “— with the person you love.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tanaka removes his hand from Tobio to wave it dismissively. “Stop acting like you’ll never see me again. I’ll be here tomorrow, dude. Same time as always. Go make out with your boyfriend or something.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio smiles. Or at least, he hopes that that is what he’s doing. And that it looks like a proper smile. Even with all the practice he’s done, he can never be sure. “Thank you.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tanaka groans. “Don’t _thank_ me for that! Just, ugh, I’ll buy you a meat bun tomorrow or something, okay? Now, shoo! And I heard Hinata. Don’t you have a dinner to get to?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Yes. Um, Natsu wants to meet me for the first time. Again.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“... Wow. Meeting the family again, huh? Kids these days move fast.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio respectfully decides not to mention that their age difference is only a little over a year. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Before Tobio can reply, Hinata’s voice cuts through the gymnasium. “Bakageyama, you coming? Dinner will get cold, and then mom and Natsu will be mad at me!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tanaka shoves at Tobio’s shoulder. “For real Kageyama, get lost already,” he says good-naturedly. “Your senpais can handle cleanup from here.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tobio nods, and mutters another thanks under his breath, and finally leaves Tanaka behind to join Hinata by the entrance of the locker room._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> for those of u that didn't get the time machine/ten years from now joke, it's based off of [ this](https://www.facebook.com/pg/nishinoyaaa/photos/?tab=album&album_id=904934999560513) bonus chapter which is rlly what the entire fic was inspired by LOL
> 
> anyways. my [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/shoutowo)


End file.
